Under the Moon
by niffyou
Summary: The story of Bel and Fran's relationship. Includes more characters from KHR and hints of more pairings as well.  Rated M for sex, blood, etc. in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My beloved Prince x Froggy.

I've just wanted to write it.

I had to do it.

It's not so good, maybe a bit pitiful but I really like it.

And... Really really sorry for mistakes, there are probably lots of them because I translated it myself and my English sucks...

* * *

><p>''Senpai, could you finally stop stabbing me with these knives?'' Fran asked with his as always expressing no emotions voice.<p>

''Ushishishi~ The prince is bored so he isn't going to stop. '' I threw one more knive at my kouhai. Actually it wasn't about boredom at all. I've just wanted to somehow force him to change his facial expression, wanted to make him angry because it's him who have always been making me angry and I've never could restrain frustration.

This is precisely Fran.

Mysterious, always calm and self-controlled, often uses irony and says all with his apathetic voice. He pissed me off from the beginning when he have just joined Varia as Mammon's replacement. Due to his lack of emotions he annoys me even more. I've never liked him. Besides, The Prince doesn't like anybody, he loves only himself. Hovever, something intrigued me in this weird guy, something because of I couldn't ignore him. Sometimes I 've been thinking that I like when he provokes me, for example when he calls me fallen or fake prince but I've always pushed away that thought instantly.

''I still don't undertand why others call you a genius. It just bolsters up your already too high ego.'' Fran speaked with the same apathetic voice and thereby stopped my wondering.

''Froggy…'' I started, gritting my teeth with anger when I suddenly hit on a brilliant idea. ''You're right. In fact I'm only a useless prince.'' I whispered, lowering my head a bit and I was stealthily observing the boy. The effect was better than I expected. My kouhai's face was showing a huge astonishment.

''Senpai…'' also in his voice was hearing that he doesn't know what's going on. Perfectly.

I stood up from the couch and approached to standing near Fran, immediately grabbing his chin.

''Ushishishi~ So even you can show some emotions. I can't wait to see more of them. '' I released his chin and whispered those words to his ear.

''Idiot senpai.'' he said quietly and quickly went away.

I've been looking startled at him, not knowing why he didn't say more of his comments and… Were that blushes on his cheeks or did it just seem so?

Whatever it was, I've already knew that I want to know the other side of Fran and find out more about him. The only thing that I didn't know is why I want to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo… It's the second chapter. I am not sure if it is worth something but I hope that maybe someone will like it. Really sorry for mistakes… Please review and feel free to critisise if something is wrong.

* * *

><p>Bel. Belphegor. The Prince. I was murmuring these words, looking at the dark space. Yes, even the Prince has moments in which he leans on a balustrade of a balcony and wonders about the point of his life.<p>

Do I have any aims? Any dreams? There was always only blood. I smiled lightly, imagining that wonderful red. Murders, tortures, pain. I love all of them and I don't want to change that state of things. However… I sometimes lack something. I feel it especially in moments like this when I star at the glittering moon. But I don't know what it can be. I don't even know if I want to know it. That is why I usually cut various parts of my body in order to banish the doubts.

However, today I decided to get rid of this problem in a different way. Fran. Exactly him will bring me a relief. It's time to tease my un-cute kouhai. I headed for Fran's room, kicked his door and went inside immediately.

''Oi, Froggy~! The Prince…'' I stopped in the middle of a sentence when I saw a terrible view.

''Fran, why are you crying?'' I quickly approached to the boy, looking at him very carefully.

I was shocked. Just a couple of days ago I thought that maybe he actually doesn't have any feelings and now I know that he can be astonished and somehow embarrassed. However, I've never expected to see him in this state. I didn't want to see this.

''I'm not crying… Baka-senpai…'' He tried to stand up from the bed but I quickly grabbed his shoulder by one of my hands and his chin by my second hand in order to look into his eyes.

''You can't lie the Prince. Tell me what happened.''

'' I had a bad dream… '' He started whispering after a few long minutes. There was a fire everywhere…'' He trembled, speaking these words.

'' Do you often have such nightmares? ''

''Everyday… ''

''Why? '' I asked like an idiot. I didn't know how to comfort him. Besides, it's weird that I wanted to comfort him… Me? But I couldn't stand the pain in his eyes, pain which I started to feel in my chest as well.

''It's because…'' He felt silent in a half as if he didn't know if he should continue but finally speaked again. ''When I was a child, there was a fire at my house which took away all of my family. I was the only one who remained. I remember that day perfectly.

I was coming back home from a walk when I suddenly heard screams. I quickly run towards them and saw a building in flames. It was too late to do anything, the doctor couldn't save anybody. '' His eyes filled with tears again.

For a moment I couldn't say anything. I just stroked his cheek instincitively and when I did it, Fran looked at me startled.

''You won't have this nightmare anymore. Forget about the past. The Prince will stay with you. '' I took of my jacket.

''B-But senpai…''

I put a finger on his lips immediately, pushed Fran to the pillows and then hugged him tightly.

''Just trust me.'' I whispered to his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yatta, I've finished 3 chapter~ And I must say that I really like it, probably because my biggest love appeared XD (I love you soooo much, Squalo *rapes Squalo*). But let's end with my fangirlsm.**

**As always, really sorry for mistakes. And sorry for those in previous chapters again. Thanks to some people I now know about a few of them which I didn't notice but it's too late to correct them here unfortunately.**

**Please review and let me know about anything you want, especially about mistakes. I really hope that somebody will like this chapter and the story generally.**

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I felt really cold. I realised the reason of that quickly. Fran wasn't next to me. I was half conscious but I got up and started to wander around the headquarters in order to find my kouhai. Eventually, I headed for the kitchen. However, Fran wasn't there either.<p>

''Ohayou, Bel-chan~'' Lussuria likes irritating me with his high voice since the morning. ''Did you oversleep? Fran-chan has already gone out about two hours ago.''

Hearing those words, I became lively immediately.

''Where, what and how? And most of all, why?'' I run to him, shouting like an idiot and grasped his Varia uniform.

''VOOOOOI! Stop yelling at people at such an early hour!'' Squalo went into the kitchen and started taking meat out of the fridge. ''Today we've received a mission to do and Fran asked that stupid Boss if he could do it all himself.'' He took food and went out, murmuring swear words. He was probably getting upset because he had to prepare breakfast for Xanxus again.

''That bloody Frog…'' I released Lussuria and gritted my teeth with anger. ''He shouldn't take up any missions himself, reckless idiot.'' I threw a knive into the wall.

''Oi, Bel-chan, are you perhaps worried about your kouhai? Or maybe is he already your boyfriend~?''

''Are you mad? I would never worry about someone like him. The Prince doesn't need any Frog.'' I threw a knive at this flamboyant hair and smiled widely, hearing Lussuria's scream.

''Ushishishi, don't say stupid things again or I will have to kill you even before him.''

I came back to my room and flung myself on the bed.

Damn it.

I'm fucking worried. I'm worried for the first time in my life.

What the hell did that stupid Frog do with me?

* * *

><p>Three days passed and there wasn't any information from Fran. Boss doesn't care about such things, Squalo doesn't have time for it because Xanxus doesn't give it him and Lussuria prefers pissing me off, saying stupid things about my and Fran.<p>

They're all mental.

How could they not worry about that little Frog? Wait. How could I worry? Shit, I really have no idea what wrong is with me.

I was on my balcony again, hoping that, I don't know, maybe staring at the stars will help me.

''VOOOI! Stupid Prince, what is wrong with you? You've been acting strange for a few days.'' I turned away and saw Squalo who approached to me and leaned on a balustrade.

''Ushishishi~ Are you worried about The Prince?''

''Hell no! I just don't want you to screw any mission.'' He said, glaring at me with anger but I know that he is lying.

''Squalo, I want to ask you something.'' Maybe he would know what is going on with me.

''So ask.'' He looked at me impatiently but carefully at the same time.

''I'm fucking worried about that annoying Frog and I want him to come back already. What does it mean?''

Squalo smiled a bit. ''Well, isn't obvious? Listen, Bel. When someone annoys you so fucking much that you want to kill them but you care about them and don't want to live without them at the same time, it means that it is love.''

''W-What?'' I managed to say only that one word.

''You loves Fran.'' He was still smiling.

''No. No. This can't be possible.'' I was shaking my head, not knowing what else I should say.

''Believe me, I'm sure that-'' He didn't finish because somebody interrupted him.

''Oi, shark trash. Come here.'' Xanxus was standing in the door and looking at us with some kind of anger. Perhaps with jealousy.

''Voi, Xanxus, I'm talking with Bel now so could you not get in my way?''

''Now you made me mad. You will pay for it.'' He approached to us and lifted Squalo.

''VOOOOOOI! What the fuck are you doing?'' He shouted with anger but wrapped his arms around Xanxus's neck eventually. I'm not sure but I think that the blushed a little as well.

''You're going with me, trash. We have a lot of things to do.'' He went out, carrying Squalo in his arms.

I sighed and leaned on a balustrade again.

Now I probably now what Squalo meant when he said about loving someone although they annoy you so fucking much.


End file.
